One piece chez les frères Grimm
by ukihime
Summary: Le traiteur de papi Zeff n'est pas la et il veut absolument sa galette et son pot de beurre, Sanji enfile donc son petit chaperon rouge et s'y colle. A vous de venir lire la suite! Pas de romance, même avec Sanji et Zoro dans l'histoire, ne m'en voulez pas x(


**Me revoilà pour une deuxième fiction! Un mélange du petit chaperon rouge et de One pièce. Evidement ni One pièce ni Le petit chaperon rouge ne m'appartient. Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) **

* * *

Sanji était, comme à son habitude, dans sa cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Il faisait beau et chaud, et c'est allant chercher de quoi se rafraichir le temps que son plat cuise, qu'il aperçut une galette et un petit pot de beurre dans le frigo. Il avait presque oublié qu'il devait les amener à l'autre vieux ! C'est donc après avoir sorti quelques injures et enfilé son chaperon rouge, qu'il sorti de chez lui en quatrième vitesse, pour se rendre chez son grand père zeff. Pourquoi un chaperon rouge me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement, parce que la couturière du coin, une certain Mme Robin, était très belle et lui avait dit un jour que le rouge lui irait sans doute bien... Et parce qu'il était un peu stupide aussi.

Il habitait à la lisière d'une grande forêt verdoyante. Son grand père lui, habitait dans une petite maison isolée, de l'autre côté de ladite forêt. Sanji commença sa route à toute allure. Il en traversa une bonne moitié en quelques minutes à la force de ses jambes musclées, puis s'arrêta en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre le feu sous sa casserole. Et m**de ! Ça allait cramer et sentir le brulé dans toute la maison pendant des jours ! Tout ça à cause de ce foutu grand père qui ne pouvait pas se passer de sa galette et de son pot de beurre, et qu'il lui avait fait toute une scène parce que le vendeur chez qui il allait habituellement était fermé, et qu'il avait intérêt à lui amener sinon ça allait barder, etc.. ! Mais passons.

Sanji était donc rendu à environ la moitié de son trajet, en train de fulminer. Il allait reprendre sa course effrénée, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'un étrange personnage l'observait. On aurait dit une sorte de loup, avec un teint verdâtre et des sabres… bizarre… enfin bon il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se poser des questions sans queue ni tête. Le « loup » lui, en revanche, n'était pas contre le fait que le blondinet devienne sa proie.

\- Alors petit chaperon rouge ou vas-tu ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Et ne m'appelle pas chaperon rouge !

\- Et bien je connais cette forêt comme ma poche, je pensais simplement pouvoir t'aider et t'indiquer un raccourci…

Un raccourci ? Il ne sentait pas trop ce loup mais, en même temps, il pensait à son plat en train de cramer et à l'odeur qui l'empêcherait surement d'inviter la moindre fille chez lui avant un moment.

\- Très bien j'accepte, je vais de l'autre côté de la foret dans la maison de mon grand père. Elle est par delà le moulin que tu vois la bas. Maintenant parle moi de ton fichu raccourci.

\- Passe par le chemin ici et tu arriveras plus vite.

\- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? C'est de la que je viens ! T'es sur que c'est pas celui la par hasard ?

\- Hein ?! Quoi ? T'insinues que tu connais mieux la forêt que moi chaperon du dimanche ?

\- Oui, et je vais te le prouver, loup verdâtre ! Prends ce chemin ici et moi celui la bas, on verra bien qui arrivera le premier !

Les deux nouveaux rivaux prirent chacun un chemin et se mirent en route. Bien entendu Sanji avait raison et le loup s'éloigna à grande vitesse de la maison convoitée. Heureusement pour lui, le loup ne savait même pas suivre un chemin sans finir dans la direction opposée et ne mit pas longtemps avant de changer de direction. Il finit donc, par un miracle inexpliqué, chez le grand père, bien avant l'arrivée du blond qui courait pourtant de toutes ses forces. Il décida d'ailleurs pour se venger, qu'il allait manger le grand père… et ce maudit chaperon rouge aussi ! Ça lui apprendrait à douter de son sens de l'orientation ! Et oui, le loup n'étant pas plus intelligent que le cuistot, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait changé de chemin en route, et du trajet plus qu'improbable qu'il avait fait pour arriver la ou il était en ce moment même.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- C'est moi, ton petit fils, puis-je entrer ?

\- Ha ! Te voila enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je paris que tu avais oublié ma galette et mon pot de beurre, le mioche ! Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra !

Et bien, pas aimable le vieux ! Cette fois c'était sur, il allait le manger vivant ! Le loup, ne sachant pas ce qu'était une chevillette, défonça la porte (Et oui, dans les tanières, il n'y en avait pas des chevillettes!). Zoro, car c'était le charment nom que portait le loup, trouva le papi dans la cuisine, le dévora et enfila son tablier et son immense toque en attendant que sa proie soit la.

Sanji ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Il frappa à la porte, et sans attendre, tira la bobinette et la chevillette cherra.

\- He le vieux, je t'ais amené ta galette et ton beurre !

\- Ho merci mon enfant, répondit le loup en prenant la voix de son précédent repas. Approche que je puisse voir comme tu as grandi.

\- Hein ? T'es sur que ça va ? Ho mais comme tu as de grands yeux !

\- C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant.

\- Et comme tu as de grandes mains !

\- C'est pour mieux te… heu… C'était quoi déjà la formule ? C'est pour mieux… t'attraper mon enfant, dit il pas très sur de lui.

\- Comme tu as de grands… Sabres ? Non mais attendez, c'était quoi ça ! Et il rêvait ou il avait ses deux jambes le vieux ?!

\- C'est pour mieux te couper mon enfant !

Et c'est après ces sages paroles… Ces paroles tout du moins, que le loup se jeta sur sa Sanji. Malheureusement il n'avait pas prévu que le petit chaperon lui résiste autant. Il se démena de toutes ses forces et résista au cuistot en évitant les coups de pieds qui arrivaient en masses. Ils finirent pas traverser la fenêtre et s'écrasèrent par terre dans un grand fracas, qui ameuta une jeune fille qui se baladait par la. La jeune fille en question arriva et, ni une ni deux, assomma le loup à grand coup de sac, et le chaperon dans la foulée.

\- Ha, un loup, génial ! Avec sa fourrure je vais me faire un max d'argent si je la revends à Robin !

Et la jeune fille s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, emportant la fourrure du loup avec elle, et le chaperon rouge de Sanji au passage. Après tout, puisque c'était gratuit, autant se servir !

* * *

**Et voilà c'est finit, merci d'avoir lut. Laissez un review ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Je ferais sans doute d'autre OS avec d'autre contes mais je ne sais pas quand, vous verrez bien!**


End file.
